


Not adorable

by Okumen



Series: Drabble-a-Day [20]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: "I'm not adorable."





	

Kouen patted Mu on the shoulder to attract his attention, and Mu glanced up. His lips however did not stop working nor did his hands with one on Kouen's thigh and his other playing with the prince's balls. "Mmm?" he made a questioning sound and the vibration shook through Kouen's cock. He grasped at the shoulder his hand was still placed on. "Will you proceed soon?" he asked and Mu grinned. When he pulled away his mouth his lips still touched Kouen's head. They brushed against the sensitive skin as he spoke and his breath didn't help. Kouen's nails dug into the flesh of the firm shoulder. "Not yet," he said.  
"Then I will suck you as well," the prince said. Mu raised an eyebrow at him. "No."  
Kouen scowled at him, not seeing why he would say no. "Why the hell not. You like when I do it."  
"I do. But I also like to watch you as you do it too. The way your brow creases and your nose wrinkles and your eyes are locked on me as you concentrate. I enjoy that even more. It's adorable."  
"I'm not adorable."  
"And it's adorable how red your cheeks are right now."  
"Shut up." He managed not to stutter. Mu could be impossibly embarrassing sometimes, which was a huge bother to the state of his mind. And to his the temperature of his cheeks.


End file.
